1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a LED lamp bulb, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed into an inductive LED lamp bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamp bulbs are widely applied to lightings of urban roads, courtyards, corridors, offices and public occasions, etc, for the benefit of the users. The commonly used lamp bulbs include: tungsten lamp bulbs, fluorescent lamp bulbs and LED lamp bulbs, of which LED lamp bulbs are most commonly used due to the advantages such as high efficiency, safety, energy-saving, environmental protection, long service life and quick response.
Existing LED lamp bulbs include common and inductive LED lamp bulbs, of which common ones are turned on or off by a switch, and inductive ones are turned on or off by acoustic or optical elements. As for an inductive LED lamp bulb with PIR (Passive Infrared Radiation) sensor, the IR sensing source of PIR sensor is a thermoelectric substance, which may, in the case of change of the human body's received infrared intensity, lose the charge balance and start to release current, thus obtaining the human sensing signals for controlling on/off state of LED lamps. The PIR sensor of such inductive LED lamp bulb cannot be disassembled, so it cannot be used as a common LED lamp bulb due to limited control functions and applicability.